I was enchanted to meet you
by everdeenDiaries
Summary: Qui aurait pu prédire qu'Annie Cresta deviendrait l'amour caché du beau Finnick Odair? C'est ici, dans l'océan qui borde le District 4, que tout commence. Manipulation, trahison, mais surtout, des secrets. Bienvenue à Panem, l'endroit où les joyeuses fins n'existent pas...
1. L'héros

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, auteure de la saga Hunger Games. Je tiens également à préciser que l'histoire en générale de la fiction est inspirée de la websérie Finnick/Annie de MainStay Production. - Bonne lecture!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Un silence régnait dans le district quatre quand un jeune garçon aux bouclette blonde et son père trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau tiède de l'océan. Filet aux bras, le garçon leva ses yeux vers son père qui attendait patiemment en regardant les vagues divaguer.

"Papa, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi et il n'y a aucuns poissons par ici… Et si nous rentrons ?"

L'homme arborait un torse parsemé de griffures et de cicatrices, résultat de précédentes pêches violentes. Il posa ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, bleu océan, et lui sourit.

"Mon fils, il y a des centaines de poissons. Il faut juste attendre qu'ils viennent vers nous."

"Mais cela fait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'on attend ! Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?"

"Tu veux que je te dise mon secret ?", le père s'accroupit au côté de son fils. "La patiente. C'est ça mon secret."

La patiente. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait à faire, patienter. Il dévisagea son père en se disant que lorsqu'il grandira, il deviendra comme lui. Calme, fort et respectable. Tout au fond de lui, il se le promis. Malgré les conseils, le jeune ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer ce qui fit rire de plus belle son père. Il se releva de sa position accroupit, pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Son fils l'observa un instant puis s'empressa de l'imiter. Bientôt, seuls les bruits des vagues frappant des rochers au plus loin se firent entendre. Toujours les yeux fermés, le jeune blond eu un léger sursaut quand son père le tapota sur l'épaule. Un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui prévenir de ne faire aucun bruit, il fit un geste vers le bas désignant ses pieds. Ne comprenant pas, ses yeux bleus océan suivit attentivement la direction des mains de son père, et il remarqua quelque chose nager, divaguer au rythme des vagues… Des poissons ! Une dizaine de poissons zigzaguaient entre les pieds de ce jeune blond, émerveillé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Tu es prêt ?" chuchota t-il.

Le petit fit oui de la tête et la pêche commença.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux personnes posèrent leur seau remplit de bon poisson frais sur la terre ferme.

"Allez, rentrons à la maison."

Evidemment, ses poissons étaient destinés non pas à ces deux personnes mais seulement au Capitole et à lui seul. Le district quatre est l'une des principales sources de nourritures vers le Capitole, endroit où règne la toute puissance.

"Je vais rester ici, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes !"

L'homme semblait hésiter à laisser son unique et jeune fils seul ici, mais il avait confiance.

"D'accord, mais ne traîne pas trop."

Désormais seul, le jeune garçon se hâta de retourner dans l'eau. Il prit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration en fermant ses paupières et il attendit. Dix, vingt minutes passèrent dans lesquelles le jeune se laissait emporter doucement par la brise légère de l'océan… Puis, un cri. Celui d'une jeune fille un peu plus loin. En plissant les yeux, il put remarquer des bras s'agiter, quelqu'un était en train de se noyer. D'habitude, les personnes habitant au District quatre savent obligatoirement nager, et cela dès leur naissance. Mais c'est sans hésitation que le jeune blond se lança dans l'eau. Arrivé au niveau de la jeune fille, fatiguée à force d'agiter ses bras, il la prit par la taille, ce qui la fit paniquer.

"Je te ramène sur terre ferme, je te tiens, je te tiens."

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terre parsemée de sable, il posa doucement la tête de l'inconnue sur ses jambes en lui écartant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient la totalité de son visage. Deux grands yeux verts le dévisagèrent, elle semblait encore sous le choc et prononça un « Merci » presque inaudible.

"Je m'appelle Finnick, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Annie, Annie Cresta", lui répondit-elle.

* * *

Voilà donc le prologue de ma toute première fiction postée sur FF! Alors, déjà désolé des phrases sans sens, je me suis laissée emporter haha ! J'espère que ça vous plait, le prochain chapitre sera un « 3 ans plus tard », pile poil au moment du jour de la Moisson pour les 65ème Hunger Games... Une petite review pour m'encourager? ^^


	2. Le choix du destin

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, auteure de la saga Hunger Games. Je tiens encore à préciser que seul le prologue est inspiré de la websérie de MainStay Production, merci de respecter.

Et oui, qui dit vacance dit nouveau chapitre assez vite ! Oh et, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a faite super plaisir ! Surtout à celle de **KatnissLJay** qui m'a bien faite marrer ! ^^ Et voilà, on y arrive, 3 ans après, Finnick et Annie a donc 14 ans ! 14 ans… A quel événement correspond à cet âge déjà ? Haha, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

L'habituel air brûlant du District 4 frôlait les cheveux ondulés d'Annie Cresta, qui était assise en tailleur sur le sable, observant l'eau turquoise. Ses poignées remplies de grains sable, elle les faisait s'écouler entre ses doigts comme un sablier. Elle s'arrêta un moment, en se demandant si le temps pouvait un jour s'arrêter. En fermant les yeux, Annie s'imagina un monde sans Capitole, sans fatigue, sans guerre et surtout sans Hunger Games. Doucement, elle se leva et fit tomber le sable qui s'était incrusté sur sa robe blanche. Elle se promena un moment, pieds nus, sur la place de la ville, généralement appelé la Grand-Place, les préparatifs commençaient et des familles étaient déjà là, yeux baissés. Annie avança tout droit, évitant les regards des familles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva chez elle. Elle monta directement se changer, se coiffer, ignorant ses deux parents. Prête à franchir le seuil de la porte pour retourner à la Grand-Place, Annie se fit stopper par sa mère qui lui prit la main.  
« Annie… »  
Les yeux vert de sa fille la dévisageaient. Sa mère semblait hésiter, puis elle lui dit simplement :  
« Ne pars pas seule à La Moisson, laisse nous le temps de nous préparer. »

Quand la famille Cresta arriva à la Grand-Place et signa le registre, Annie fit rapidement un geste affectueux à l'attention de ses parents et alla se ranger chez les quatorze ans. Ses amis étaient déjà là, l'air abattus. L'immense horloge, sonna quatorze heures pile, l'heure où La Moisson commençait quand elle l'aperçu. Beau, les yeux bleus océan contemplant la scène où étaient confortablement assis le Maire et sa famille. Finnick Odair. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlé depuis la presque noyade d'Annie mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Quand elle a voulu échapper à ses parents et décida que le meilleur endroit serait l'océan, elle a vite comprit qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Elle se rappelle avoir appelé de l'aide, quand Finnick est venu la secourir… Puis le trou noir. Aucun souvenir de la suite, quelques jours plus tard, Annie se réveilla dans son lit, sa respiration était encore saccadée.  
Finnick se trouvait de l'autre côté de la foule, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux le même âge, un moment ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux d'Annie, en une fraction de seconde, elle se détourna, son regard baissé en regardant ses chaussures. Mais ce n'était pas seulement Finnick qui la fixait mais tout le monde, elle leva les yeux vers la scène. Une femme issue du Capitole, les cheveux jaune fluo et le visage vert, tenait dans ses mains un papier qu'elle avait retourné. Un nom familier était inscrit dessus, évidemment, c'était le sien.

Le regard complètement paniqué, deux pacificateurs viennent se poster derrière elle, l'obligeant à avancer. Arrivée devant la scène, elle garda les yeux baissés. La femme aux cheveux jaune prit la parole, une pointe de bonheur dans la voix.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ! Passons maintenant aux garçons ! »  
Elle se hâta de prendre un papier dans le bocal désigné aux garçons, et dit à haute voix le nom inscrit dessus. Tellement prévisible, tellement simple, tout se passa tellement vite qu'Annie eu presque un haut-le-cœur.  
Quand il monta sur scène, l'air amusé, la foule l'acclama et il fit un geste de remerciement.  
« Veuillez accueillir nos deux tributs : Annie Cresta et Finnick Odair ! »

* * *

Oh,oh,oh, déjà fini ! (Encore plus court que mon prologue, décidément..) Hé oui ! Je voulais m'arrêter sur ça… Sadique que je suis ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt (ou pas) ! Sur ce, **un petit avis en review ?**


End file.
